L' Alraune
by Aidencary
Summary: Alraune connue pour ses vertus aphrodisiaques et fécondatrices, poussant sur une terre fécondée par le sperme d'un pendu selon les légendes. On dit qu'une femme fécondée par l'alraune donne naissance à un être dépourvu de notion d'amour et d'âme.


Bonjour les gens! Je publie une histoire qui j'espère saura vous plaire, ici ni vampires ni loup-garous, mais créature étrange quand même, science et alchimie mélangées! Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer tout le monde est au courant!

J'espère que cette histoire ne sera pas trop compliquée de par les éléments dont j'ai l'intention de la constituer, voilà je vous laisse très bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><strong>L'Alraune<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Le cri de la Mandragore.**

_Leucade, Grèce, juillet 1988_

L'homme fit une halte et regarda autour de lui, il eu un sourire de satisfaction, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait exactement comme le lui avait décrit la vieille femme au village. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille un peu inquiète dont il avait loué les services un peu plus tôt dans les bas quartiers et lui donna ses directives, cette dernière s'exécuta sans cacher sa peur, Poussant un soupir de satisfaction il posa son sac à ses côtés. Il ouvrit celui-ci et en sortit le matériel dont il aurait besoin, ses gants matelassés, le poignard rituel en argent pur. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et voulu parler

-Docteur... prononça t-elle avec un fort accent.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Olympia, c'est pour les plantes. La rassura t-il avec un magnifique sourire qui fit frissonner la jeune grecque de plaisir, Dieu que cet homme était beau.

Quand il était venu dans le quartier des maisons closes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, toutes les filles avait piaillé surexcitée espérant pouvoir répondre aux désirs du Monsieur. Il était grand, finement musclé une mâchoire volontaire et un nez droit, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs avaient l'air aussi doux que la soie et ses yeux aux teintes carmines faisaient penser à quelque démon vicieux à qui l'on donnerait volontiers son âme.

Lorsqu'il avait choisie Olympia cette dernière avait été soulagée, enfin pour une nuit elle pourrait s'offrir à un homme séduisant et non un de ces pervers laids et dégoûtants.

Elle s'accroupit à côtés des touffes de feuilles qui sortait de terre et se mit à observer le manège de l'homme, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, après tout il l'avait payé pour coucher avec elle et voilà qu'au lieu de ça, ils se retrouvaient à faire de la botanique au beau milieu de la nuit et dans l'endroit le plus lugubre du village, en effet il étaient à la limite des bois de Leucade non loin des marais, l'endroit où avait été monté la potence il y'a maintenant des années et des années, Leucade était un petit village livré à lui même comme beaucoup d'autres village très pauvres dont l'État n'avait que faire, il fallait donc pour le maire de ce genre de village faire les lois eux-même d'où ici à Leucade la pendaison était monnaie courante pour punir des crimes tels que le vol, le meurtre ou les viols (1). Olympia jeta un regard vers le corps qui se balançait lentement au gré du vent faisant grincer sinistrement la potence.

Elle détourna bien vite le regard pour se concentrer sur l'homme aux cheveux blonds, le voilà maintenant qui traçait autour des feuilles près desquelles Olympia était assise. 3 cercles l'un dans l'autre. Une fois son dessin achevé, il sortit une petite boîte de son sac qu'il ouvrit, et inséra dans chacune de ses oreilles une sorte de pâte jaunâtre, cela ressemblait à de la cire. Il releva ses yeux carmins vers Olympia et lui sourit, il lui caressa tendrement la joue et celle-ci rougit, elle ne se rendit à peine compte que l'homme venait d'arracher d'un coup vif et sec la plante, elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre un son strident lui vriller les tympans avant de s'écrouler à terre raide morte, une expression de stupéfaction intense sur son adorable visage désormais souillé par le sang qui lui était sortit des narines, de la bouche et des oreilles.

Il fourra la plante dans un sac de toile épais qu'il noua avec précaution, le chargea sur son épaule et partit sans un regard en arrière sur le corps de la première d'une longue liste de victimes qu'il avait sacrifiée.

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn, New-York, 2011<em>

**Bella POV**

Un son strident me sortit du délicieux sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée, un coup d'oeil au réveil m'indiqu'a qu'il était 13h00, j'éteignis l'alarme de mon réveil et m'extirpai hors du lit et me rendis à la cuisine pour me préparer un petit déjeuner, déambulant tel un zombi je ne vis pas l'obstacle au sol et m'étalais de tout mon long contre le parquet en grommelant un juron, je me relevais et analysais le talon aiguille qui avait attenté à ma vie, la moutarde me monta au nez et j'hurlais :

- !

L'incriminée apparut 10 minutes après mon cri, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et marmonna quelque chose dans le genre « koikeskispass », je lui agitais l'objet du crime sous les yeux

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires n'importe où dans l'appart quand tu rentres de soirée ? Je me suis encore cassé la gueule bordel !

Alice prit une moue boudeuse et s'excusa piteusement, et encore une fois je craquais, mais dieu qu'elle était mignonne, du haut de son petit mètre quarante-sept, ses cheveux châtains coupés courts encadraient son adorable visage aux yeux couleur d'ambre. Pas étonnant qu'elle arrive à se serrer un mec à chaque fois qu'on sortait en soirée, j'étais parfois jalouse, j'étais si banale moi, des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés des yeux marrons et une peau pâlichonne, Bella Swan dans toute sa splendeur.

Après un énième soupir je me dirigeai vers la cuisine Alice sur mes talons, nous instâllames notre table de petit déjeuner tranquillement, je me pris 2 muffins à la myrtille et me fis chauffer du café tandis qu'Alice se faisait chauffer un thé à la violette et au lys qu'elle accompagna de tartines de nutella. Une fois installées autour de la table nous nous mîmes à manger, et ce fut plus fort que moi j'ouvris ma bouche :

-Alice, tu sais, je crois pas que tu devrais continuer comme ça.

-Ch'est ta dire ? Demanda t-elle la bouche pleine de tartine.

-Tu sais très bien, dis-je agacée, tu ramènes quasiment tous les soirs un mec différent et...

-Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul non ? Si j'aime le sexe je vais pas me priver, en quoi ça te gènes ? Je fais ça dans ma chambre, je le fais en silence c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Mon problème c'est que cet appart' n'est pas un lupanar Alice ! J'en ai marre de voir un défilé de playboys tous les matins ! A ce niveau là c'est plus aimer le sexe c'est de la nymphomanie ! Crachais-je amèrement.

Alice ne dis rien, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux renifla puis dit avec un petit sourire dédaigneux :

-Penses ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre, je n'ai pas à écouter les blasblas médisants d'une petite vierge coincée qui a jamais pu ou su prendre son pied, et qui passes son temps à mouiller sa culotte sur son ami d'enfance sans essayer de le séduire, tu te complaît dans ta banalité ça te fait une bonne excuse pour rester dans ta passivité et pouvoir te lamenter sur ton pauvre petit sort ! Sur ces mots elle se leva débarrassa sa table et se rendit dans sa chambre dont j'entendis la porte claquer pour se rouvrir 5 minutes après,je devinais sans peine que le garçon avec qui elle avait passé la nuit prenait congés, la fermeture de la porte d'entrée de notre appartement me le confirma, à ce moment mes lèvres se mirent à trembler et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, les propos d'Alice m'avaient fait bien plus de mal que ce que je pensais, elle avait raison sur quasiment toute la ligne, et si au fond et si c'était la jalousie qui me rongeai ? Cachant ma tête entre mes bras je me laissai aller au sanglots.

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, New-York 2011<em>

**Edward POV**

Je me garais à quelques rue de l'hôtel où mon chef m'avait fait appelé, une fois le contact éteins je sortis de ma volvo et franchis les 200 mètres jusqu'à l'hôtel, il était déjà empli d'agents du FBI, je salua quelques connaissances et me rendis dans la chambre 412, lieu où la victime avait été trouvée. Arrivée devant la porte, j'entendis la voix de mon collègue et meilleur ami Mc Carthy qui parlait avec d'autres agents, lorsqu'il me vit, son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire dévoilant des fossettes :

-Ed ! T'es là ! Allons viens par là, viens voir ça. Il m'agrippa par l'épaule et j'eus un peu peur qu'il ne me la broya, Emmett était un colosse. Il m'amena devant le lit somptueux dans lequel le cadavre d'un homme d'un trentaine d'années reposait sur le dos nu, son visage était figé dans une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'extase, la peur et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

-Alors mec t'en pense quoi ? Me demanda Emmett

-Franchement, j'en sais rien, y'a pas de sang, a priori aucune blessure externe, je me tourna pour observer les lieux, la suite était somptueuse dans les tons lilas et vert pastel, la vue donnait sur Central Park, et parfaitement en ordre, près du lit une table d'appoint sur laquelle était posé un seau à glace, une bouteille de champagne d'une marque célèbre dont une seule bouteille devait valoir l'équivalent de deux ou trois mois de salaires, ouverte et entamée et deux coupes dont une ne semblait pas avoir servie.

-Il s'agit de Royce King, un riche homme d'affaire, DG de l'entreprise King&Son spécialisée dans la fabrique de bateaux.

Em pencha la tête sur le côté, signe de réflexion

-Il semblerait qu'il pensait passer une agréable soirée avec de la compagnie, dit-il en examinant les deux coupes à champagne, ce qui me turlupine c'est que la deuxième coupe n'ai pas servi, sa compagnie n'appréciait-elle pas l'alcool ?

J'haussais les épaules en regardant les médecins emballer le corps pour l'emmener à la morgue où il serait examiné par notre légiste.

-Rosie pourra nous en dire plus par ce que là, sans preuve externes, on peut pas savoir comment il est mort. Soupirais-je

A la mention du nom de notre légiste le visage de mon ami s'illumina, sacré Em, ça faisait des mois qu'il était sous le charme de Rosalie mais qu'il n'osait pas faire un pas.

-Allez vieux je t'emmène déjeuner, lui dis-je en agrippant par le bras, Laissons Rosie faire !

J'essayais de paraître léger mais au fond de moi quelque chose m'embêtait, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ce meurtre, aucun indice, rien comment était mort ce type ? Je sais que je m'embêtait pour rien pour le moment, Rose nous donnerait beaucoup plus de détails et là on aurait une vrai trame pour commencer. Je pensais que je pourrais appeler Bella ce soir et l'inviter chez moi pour se faire une soirée films, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de soirée avec ma meilleure amie.

* * *

><p><em>Biloxi- Mississippi 1988<em>

L'homme ôta ses lunettes et s'essuya le front, la chaleur dans le laboratoire était élevée mais elle était nécessaire pour mener son projet à bien, le développement de ce qu'il considérait comme son plus grand trésor demandait beaucoup d'attention, il nota dans le petit journal dont il se servait pour son expérience sa progression

**_Cela fait maintenant 3 semaines que je l'ai mise e_****_n macération et maturation en linceul, il me faudra attendre encore une semaine avant de pouvoir l'utiliser, je suis vraiment très heureux d'autant plus que j'ai eu la chance de la posséder déjà fécondée, ce qui pourrait porter mon expérience plus loin encore que ce que j' avait initialement prévu quand j' avait décidé de mener ce projet, il ne manquera ensuite qu'a trouver la porteuse même si je pense déjà savoir qui fera l'affaire, j'espère que la chance continuera a me sourire car là la précision scientifique sera plus faible que le destin, si la gestation se passe bien je pourrais enfin..._**

Il posa son stylo et se frotta les yeux, voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi ni pris de douche, il était épuisé, cette expérience lui prenait tout son temps mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher, oh non...

* * *

><p>(1) Ce qui est totalement faux je n'ai absolument aucune idée de cela, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, je façonne la loi de ce pays à ma façon n_n<p>

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre certes court, bien qu'au début j'ai voulu faire juste un prologue mais finalement je l'ai transformé en chapitre

A bientôt des bisous =)


End file.
